It is already known that numerous pyrazol carboxamides have fungicidal properties (cf. WO 93-11 117 and EP-A 0 589 313). Thus, for example, N-(2-cycloheptyl)-1,3-dimethyl-5-fluoro-pyrazol-4-carboxanilide and N-(2-sec-butyl-cyclohexyl)-1,3-dimethylpyrazol-4-carboxamide can be employed for controlling fungi. The activity of these compounds is good, but leaves in some cases something to be desired at low application rates.